game_itemsfandomcom-20200215-history
Wiki Rules
This is the Rules page. Please read this to not screw anything up. Articles Page Prerequisites You must have an infobox, at least 1 picture, and at least 500 bytes of content. Optional items include: * Media such as Videos and Music * Tables * Templates (Only Construction, Stub, Deletion and Infobox templates can be used on articles.) * A Gallery (preferred if you have one or more images) * Wikicoded items such as a collapsible navbox, etc. Grammar and Spelling All pages must contain decent English grammar. All pages with excessive flaws will be marked for deletion within a few days of creation. If users defend their actions with saying that "English is not their first language", this excuse will be counted as invalid as an English grammar and spelling checker can be used in this case.http://mariokart.wikia.com/wiki/Mario_Kart_Racing_Wiki:Policies/Rules Length The minimum length for an article is ~500 bytes at time of creation, including stub and construction templates. For shorter pages, it will be deleted. If pages are shorter than 500 bytes, they must be marked with a stub template. Copying and content accuracy It is OK as long as you reference the source and/or ''tweak it so it is not the same information. Here's examples of information that is not tweaked and tweaked (in italics) from the Mario Kart Racing Wiki: 'Not Tweaked:' An '''Item Box' is the quintessential representation of the Mario Kart ''series: they are the unique, rotating ''boxes or panels which give players various types of Items to secure or take the lead. These item boxes always change in their appearances.''http://mariokart.wikia.com/wiki/Item_Box 'Tweaked:' An '''Item Box' is the quintessential representation of the Mario Kart ''series: they are the unique, rotating ''boxes/panels which give players various types of items to move ahead or take the lead. These item boxes always change in each game appearance. However, if information is not accurate (example: if Simcity3424 edits a page on the Propeller Mushroom and adds information about the Mushroom from the Mariokart ''series) the information will be deleted. File Usage Articles should contain at least one image to lower the risk of deletion. All files should be appropriately categorized. Also, please do not upload duplicate files. This is forbidden and all duplicate files will be deleted, and if done repeatedly a reminder will be given. One can search our image database (look on the 'On the Wiki' bar)for files to avoid the chances of this happening. Fanon Information Fanon is elements introduced by fans which are not in the official canon of a fictional world but are widely believed to be or treated as if canonical.https://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/fanon For example, if you make a page on an item from a game for the Nintendo NX, but it is not confirmed to appear, the offending page or information will be deleted and/or moved onto Fantendo, at http://fantendo.wikia.com/wiki/Fantendo:Main_Menu. Edit Wars Do not engage in an edit wars with other users. Edit wars are to be resolved in the appropriate discussion page, and may result in a ban. Links Do not link pages for a bad website on this wiki. For example, it's OK if you paste a link from MarioWiki or Minecraft Pocket Edition Wiki, but pasting a link from a bad website, such as a p**n website is forbidden, and will result in a ban. Vandalism All users that are intentionally vandalizing articles and/or userpages will be given one warning. If this continues, a block will be given. Spam Spam can be interpreted as many things but is usually defined as repeatedly posting the same or similar things, whether be it in comments, blogs, etc. If the spam seems to be unintentional, a reminder will be given, but if it seems to be intentional, a warning will be given. User Accounts Sockpuppetry The use of multiple Wikia user accounts for an improper purpose is called '''sock puppetry' (or simply socking). Improper purposes include attempts to deceive or mislead other editors, disrupt discussions, distort consensus, avoid sanctions, evade blocks or otherwise violate community standards and policies.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Sock_puppetry Users that create (a) sockpuppet account(s) will result in a ban. Badge/Edit Farming Badge Farming, or Edit Farming, is purposely making multiple edits to a page just to get a badge. If users are found to be badge farming, they will be banned for a set amount of time. Citizenship Protocol All users that edit on this wiki are Citizens of Game Items Wikia. Any users that act harshly to another Citizen without a valid reason will be given a reminder. Regardless, admins will intervene in any seems-to-be conflict between users on sight. If you see this occur at any time, please report to an admin. Bullying/Flaming If users are bullying other users, calling them names, swearing at them, etc., they will receive a warning. Age Restrictions Due to Wikia's terms of use, creation of an account under the age of 13 is not allowed. (FYI saying you're over 13 by setting the birth year to 1900 does not count) If users are found to be under 13, they will be blocked until their 13th birthday. Freedom of Speech Policy On this wiki, and other wikis throughout Wikia, there is a freedom of speech policy. This means that: # Minor curse words are allowed, like crap, hell, and damn that are not directed at another user. # You can reply to another thread/reply/etc. with ease. # Good links can be posted. However, you may not: # Use excessive swear words such as F--k, S--t, P--n, or M-----f----r. # Create spam blogs/comment threads/forum threads just to get attention. # Post bad links. These can, and will, result in a ban. Admins If you are in a dispute with an admin, such as an edit war or argument, please back off and cool down. The admins know what is right for the wiki and you may be blocked if you continue the dispute. What do you do? Don't fight back, if someone is being rude, ignore them and notify an admin. If you are a admin, give them a few chances, and if they don't listen, kick them from chat, if that doesn't work, consult me (AKA Timmaster12d4) or another admin about the length of time for them to be banned from the wiki.http://minecraftpocketedition.wikia.com/wiki/Minecraft_Pocket_Edition_Wiki:Rules Last and most important rule Have Fun! See also Ban Standards Sources